1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a safety closure of plastic material, namely a closure which will not permit the opening of the receptacle that it closes without this opening being made detectable, for example, by tearing or the separation of a portion of this closure.
The present invention relates more particularly, but not exclusively, to a safety closure adapted to close wine bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, wine bottles are closed by corks, then wrapped, these wrappings totally enclosing the top of the bottle and extending for several centimeters along the neck of the bottle. These wrappings are generally of colored tin or provided with inscriptions or decorations.
Good quality cork is becoming more and more scarce and more and more expensive, and therefore metal screw closures have been provided for bottles of wine. These closures comprise a ring of low height, two to three millimeters, pinched in below the rim on the neck of the bottle and a pre-weakened rupture line permitting separating this ring of the closure during its unscrewing, thus ensuring the safety function of being able to detect when the bottle has been opened. These metallic closures comprise a sealing gasket of plastic material or cardboard covered with a metal sheet, generally of aluminum, and are completely satisfactory at least for white wines.
These metallic closures nevertheless have substantial drawbacks which are:
not giving to the closed bottle the appearance of a traditional bottle whose neck is covered by wrapping for three to four centimeters. PA1 complicating or even preventing the recycling of empty bottles because the metallic ring which detaches from the closure during unscrewing remains on the neck of the bottle and can be removed only with great difficulty.